Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to putting aides and more specifically it relates to a golf putter training system for developing a controlled putter head velocity and acceleration during a putting swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional putting aides are typically comprised of complex structures that are designed to assist, the golfer with their shot alignment. Many putting aides are comprised of complex mechanical structures that allegedly assist in the putter swing. Other putting aides that have an aperture within the putter head behind the face of the putter head. Additional putting aides provide attachments to an existing putter head that form an aperture behind the putter head.
The main problem with conventional putting aides is that they are bulky and difficult to utilize. Another problem with conventional putting aides is that they do not effectively assist in the development of a controlled putting swing. Another problem with conventional putting aides is that they sometimes are not designed for both left-handed and right-handed golfers. A further problem with conventional putting aides is that they sometimes significantly alter the balance and weight of the putter club. Another problem with conventional putting aides is that they sometimes require the usage of a putter device different from their preferred putter club. Another problem with conventional putting aides is that they do not provide feedback from an actual golf ball. Conventional putting aides also do not prevent a golfer from undesirably decelerating or improperly accelerating the putter head during the putting swing.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 0,016,212 to Middleton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,343 to Eckert; U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,262 to Bandiero; U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,962 to Lin; U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,259 to Opie; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,515 to Redkey; U.S. Pat. No. 402,724 to Minami; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,477 to Phelan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,268 to Shier; U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,332 to Bernhardt; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,422 to Fisher.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for developing a controlled putter head velocity and acceleration during a putting, swing. Conventional putting aides are complex and difficult to effectively utilize in the development of a controlled putting swing.
In these respects, the golf putter training system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of developing a controlled putter head velocity and acceleration during a putting swing.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of putting aides now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new golf putter training system construction wherein the same can be utilized for developing a controlled putter head velocity and acceleration during a putting swing.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new golf putter training system that has many of the advantages of the putting aides mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new golf putter training system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art putting aides, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a body having a rear portion and a front portion, a main aperture within the body for receiving a conventional golf ball in a rotatable manner, a rear opening within the rear portion of the body connected to the main aperture, a plurality of brace members extending below the lower edge of the putter head, and a plurality of lower members and upper members extending from the rear portion for receiving a plurality of connector members. The connector members are attachable about the putter head thereby securing the body thereto. A plurality of apertures may be positioned within the rear portion of the body for receiving an elongate attachment member that is attachable to the shaft of the putter club.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a golf putter training system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a golf putter training system for developing a controlled putter head velocity and acceleration during a putting swing.
Another object is to provide a golf putter training system that is removably attached to an existing putter club.
An additional object is to provide a golf putter training system that may be removably attached to a putter head in various manners.
A further object is to provide a golf putter training system that is attachable to various designs and sizes of putter clubs.
An additional object is to provide a golf putter training system that provides immediate feedback regarding their putting swing.
A further object is to provide a golf putter training system that indicates to the golfer when they are improperly accelerating or decelerating the putter head during a putting swing.
Another object is to provide a golf putter training system that allows a golfer to both aim and shoot at a target with a regulation golf ball.
A further object is to provide a golf putter training system that allows a golfer to swing a putter club in a pendulum manner with a ball freely rolling within.
Another object is to provide a golf putter training system that may be utilized by both right-handed and left-handed golfers.
A further object is to provide a golf putter training system that does not significantly alter the physical characteristics of a putter club.
Another object is to provide a golf putter training system that improves a golfer""s putting swing.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.